


Different Beginnings: Shenny Drabbles

by ANGSWIN



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Shenny - Freeform, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: This is a series of 100 word drabbles from the first season of TBBT.  They feature a mixture of both canon and original dialogue that explore the idea of how the scenes could have been different if they had featured a definite Shenny twist instead.Written for the 2018 Multifandom Drabble Exchange





	1. Beautiful Mind (S1:E1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> This series of drabbles was written as a treat for my friend, Ultra. She requested early season Shenny fics for this drabble exchange... and I gladly accepted the challenge in order to pay her back for all of the wonderful stories that she has written for me! :)  
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

“So…you’re one of those  _Beautiful Mind_  genius guys?” the new girl asked, obviously impressed, as she gazed at the complex equations on the whiteboard and then back to the man in front of it.

“Yeah,” he answered, almost shyly.

They both heard Leonard say something about  _his_  whiteboard, but neither of them paid him any mind.  They only had eyes for each other.

“I’ve never dated a genius before,” she breathed.

Sheldon caught her meaning and nodded with more confidence this time.  “Maybe it’s time to change that,” he responded.

In the background, Leonard groaned in disbelief and defeat. 


	2. Sheldon's Seat (S1:E1)

“Penny, that’s where I sit.”  Sheldon expressed with concern.

“You could sit next to me,” she suggested flirtatiously.

He thought about it for just a second.  “No,” he answered emphatically.  “I sit  _there_.” He paused hesitantly for another moment.  “However, I wouldn’t mind if you sat next to me.”

Penny just shrugged and scooted over.  She had always heard that geniuses were a bit odd.  After all, that Einstein guy didn’t even brush his hair.  Sheldon, on the other hand, had immaculate hair.  In fact, she smiled as she realized she wouldn’t mind messing it up a bit for him.


	3. Penny's Apartment (S1:E2)

Sheldon paused, shocked, as he looked around her messy apartment.  “Penny, I just want you to know that you don’t have to live like this.”  He gave her a significant look.  “I’m here for you!”

“What are you talking about?” she asked confused.  Her strange…but cute…neighbor was so hard to understand sometimes.

“It’s a joke,” Leonard responded quickly to downplay the unusual interest that Sheldon was showing… _for a woman!_

“ _No_ , Leonard,” Sheldon emphasized. “I was sincerely offering my services.”

Penny smiled with sudden inspiration. “Thanks, Sheldon, I will take you up on that.  Are you free tonight?”


	4. The Apology (S1:E2)

“I hope it won’t color your opinion of Leonard, who is not only a wonderful guy, but also I hear, a gentle and thorough lover.” Sheldon apologized after the apartment cleaning incident.

Penny stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then slammed the door shut.  Before Sheldon even made it back across the hallway, however, the door reopened and Penny stepped back out.

“What about you?” she asked softly with genuine curiosity.  “What kind of lover are you?”

Sheldon gulped uncertainly.  “I don’t really have enough data to give you a conclusive answer.”

“Let’s fix that,” she suggested.


	5. Magnificent Beast (S1:E5)

“A tie on the doorknob usually means that someone doesn’t want to be disturbed because they are... _gettin’ busy_ _,”_  Penny explained.

 “So, Leonard has a girl in there?” Sheldon asked incredulously right as they heard Leslie moan, “ _Oh, Leonard, you magnificent beast!”_

They quickly rushed back into the living room where Sheldon stood, quiet and thoughtful.

“This is very awkward,” he finally said nervously.

“Come on, Leonard’s had girls over before, right?”

“Yes,” Sheldon answered, “but…well…that’s not what I meant.”

“What  _did_ you mean, Sweetie?” Penny asked, confused.

“Now I want to hear you say _that_ to _me!”_


End file.
